Talk:Henry James Waternoose III
Waternoose's an anti-villain? How is he deserving to be called an anti-villain? Just because his intentions to save his company are well-intentioned and to the point to extremism, doesn't always make an anti-villain. -- Bannon246 (talk) 11:33, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Not a complete monster Ok I know what Waternoose tried to do at the end was extreme trying to kidnap a child, but come on: a Complete Monster? That's a little harsh. Let me give you a brief definition of Complete Monster: someone who commits disgustingly evil acts just because. Things such as torture and rape and murder. Oh and the can never be redeemed. Waternoose may be wrong, but that doesn't mean he can't redeem himself if he wanted. You see how sad he was when he had to banish Mike and Sulley? That wasn't an act. That was genuine sadness! He even chews out Randall when he finds out what the latter had been up to. So if I where you, I'd think twice before calling him a monster. (no pun intended) -- BowserBros65 (talk) 4:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rumored as the main antagonist How come Waternoose is still believed to be the main villain of the first film? He is not the main villain, Randall is! -- TheSitcomLover 3:11, June 16, 2013 (UTC) He is sort of the man behind the man arch-type, same way The Emperor was not the main villain of the First few Star Wars films, he is the rare Bigger Bad category. And on the subject of Complete Monster yeah, no. He is remorseful about and even needs to try to justify his actions to Mike and Sulley and holds Randall from some over the top jerkatude. No NOT A COMPLETE MONSTER. Mesektet (talk) 19:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) More Trivia info Have anyone read Dean Hardscrabble's article on Disney/Pixar wiki? It is stated in her trivia that she is the direct opposite of Watternoose. While Watternoose appears to be friendly to the protagonist but is actually evil, greedy & uncaring, Dean Hardscrabble is said to be a strict but a nice & caring dean who want her students to learn. Also, it is mentioned that Dean Hardscrabble opposed Watternoose line "Sullivan, open this door!!" into "Sullivan, don't go into that door!!" Does anybody plan to add this on the trivia? (Swoobatman (talk) 02:41, December 18, 2013 (UTC)) Revolutionary Villain So we have a category now for Revolutionary Villains. I'd say Mr. Waternoose belongs under that category. Catbeast84 (talk) 04:27, March 26, 2014 (UTC) The Character Died With Him If you apply this TV Trope to Waternoose, then it's appropriate to add the category of Presumed Deceased. Here is Waternoos's true bio Sr. Henry James Waternoose III, is the main antagonist of Monsters Inc and a minor cameo character with his status hidden in Monsters University. he is voiced by James Corbun. he used to be the CEO of Monsters Inc. and plotted to put a scream extractor in his company, using Randall and Fungus as his two henchmen. In the first film (Monsters Inc.), Mr. Waternoose is the CEO of Monsters, Inc. He is one of three owners. He is first shown at the very beginning of the film, warning and infact lying to Thaddeus Bile and the trainees about the dangers of a human child after Thaddeus has unsuccessfully attempted to frighten a simulation child in bed.lineage. He inherited the factory from his father when he was 142 years old, and turned it into the modern energy factory that appears at the beginning at the movie. On the day when the monsters are working to collect scream energy from the human children all over the world, Mr. Waternoose is notified that 58 doors have been lost in the week, to which Mr. Waternoose remarks how kids are growing less scared of monsters. Sulley, being the company's biggest "producer" and Mr. Waternoose's most useful worker, is asked to come down to the scare training room and show the new employees how scaring should be done. Waternoose then hires Randall and Fungus secretly to steal Sulley's power and puting it into a machine they must build called the scream extractor. Later, Sulley, Mike and Boo hear Randall and Fungus talking about the plot, but they don't know Mr. Waternoose is behind it and infact incharge. In the middle of the movie, Sulley makes a roar and it's revealed to Waternoose that Boo is the kid they are looking for. Mike told him about his own plot and Waternoose, knowing children aren't toxic, asked "how could this happen?". However, when he asked that question he didn't mean how could Randall make a scream extractor, he ment "how could Mike, Sulley and Boo have found out". Waternoose then revealed he told Randall and Fungus to build that machine and that all he wants is Boo. then he threw Sulley and Mike out to the Himalayas so he could capture Boo with no problems on his way. After Sulley came back to the factory, Waternoose blamed Randall for banishing the one who was also a Waternoose henchman for making power for the scream extractor. Randall got angry but continued the plan. However, Sulley rescued Boo, showing Waternoose it's impossible to make him a henchman. he ordered his two true henchmen (Randall and Fungus) to kill Boo and Sulley. After Mike appeared and threw at Randall a snowball, Waternoose got even angrier and ordered Randall to get up and kill them secretly. also told Randall not to make anyone else a witness (once he made Mike a witness). After Randall's banishment, Waternoose, infront of the CDA, blamed Sulley and Mike for being the crimminals who are responsible for the whole mess. Mike threw at a CDA soldier a sock-like item called 2,319 and ran away, later telling the CDA about Waternoos's plot. Waternoose chased Sulley and inside a room stoped and revealed his true nature. he clued that he was the boss of the whole plot and that his plans are to kill 1,000 children and who ever stands in his way. that revealed that he was the crimminal who started the whole mess and after Mike showed a video he captured, the CDA arrested Waternoose forever. A film is not based on hints! as far as known Waternoose is the boss in order to get rich and popular. Randall is only a sidekick Do not ignore Waternoose is the main antagonist as far as seen. He is the CEO, and Randall's boss as far as the movie points. And a movie can not be based on hints! Thanks. How do y'all know what the J stands for? What exactly confirms that the "J" in his name stands for James? Are you sure that's not just assumption? We use stuff based on actual confirmed facts, not opinions and assumptions. So what exactly confirms that the "J" stands for James? Is it just a homage to his voice actor, because that's NOT verifiable, that's just based on assumption.Ngh93 (talk) 00:50, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Agreed this should really be renamed. Plus the III should also be removed. Yes he did say that the company had been in his family for 3 generations but even so there is no proof that the name Henry J had been passed down from father to son. TheHeroOfAllWorlds (talk) 01:34, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Actually the III is a confirmed source because it says in the aformentioned 3 generation dialogue and the "III" is included in Waternoose's profile on the original DVD and it's spoken in the cast featurette on the DVD. Bottom line, I say the III stays, the "James" goes.Ngh93 (talk) 01:49, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Oh ok, sorry wasn't aware of that until now.TheHeroOfAllWorlds (talk) 02:00, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Do you think Waternoose should be considered one of the two main antagonists? After rewatching Monsters Inc. and seeing that the pages for Al McWhiggin and Stinky Pete were both considered the two main antagonists of Toy Story 2 on this wiki, do you think it is possible to do the same with Randall Boggs and Henry J. Waternoose III? They both share the role of the main antagonist perfectly. Randall and Waternoose are partners in crime, similar to that of the Legion of Doom in My Little Pony where Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow share the main antagonist role. Waternoose and Randall both drove the plot of the film and I personally think that both of them are the main antagonists of the movie. What do you all think? Should the articles for Waternoose and Randall be rewritten to clarify that they both are main villains? I'm not "antagonist fussing" here, I'm trying to give out my own reasons why I think they both qualify to be the film's villains. Heck, that was the original intention for the creators of the movie to have two main baddies. LOL Even the Disney wiki clarifies that they both are main villains. If so, I will gladly edit the two pages. :D If not, give me reasons why and I will respect your opinion, as long as you are civil and understanding and not rude or angry. xD VillainNut (talk) 09:53, February 16, 2020 (UTC)